<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Could Have All Been Killed -- Or Worse, Expelled by CallisaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584390">We Could Have All Been Killed -- Or Worse, Expelled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallisaRose/pseuds/CallisaRose'>CallisaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mischief Managed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Untouched, Dumb Kim Jongin | Kai, Good Friend Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Jongin has weird dreams, M/M, No actual relation to the HP Universe, Oh Sehun Being Dumb, Oops, Preworkout, Sehun still really likes lube, Sex Toys, Silly, Subspace, The Author Apologizes, banana milk, dumb boys, i'll add more later, so late</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallisaRose/pseuds/CallisaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Sehun being weird? Why does Jongin care? Oh, right, he's totally head over heels because Sehun fucked him once and made him come twice in an hour... But that was last week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mischief Managed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Could Have All Been Killed -- Or Worse, Expelled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, the title is a Harry Potter reference, and of course the idols the characters in this fic are based on should in no way be confused with the hot messes I've created here. </p><p>Beta'd by syzygied and RR, thanks babes!! Any other mistakes are my own</p><p>This is part 2 in a series, reading part 1 will make things easier to follow, but not necessary!</p><p>Bean, if you read this, this chapter's for you! You're the only one I know in the real world brave enough to read what I write (besides my betas)! </p><p>The author would like to apologize for making readers wait six months between installments. She feels great shame. Hopefully the improvement to the smut writing abilities will make it worth it???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week following Jongin’s most egregious (and only) breach of the Honor Code began with him in a cold sweat. He had given a classmate his notes in exchange for sex. Really <i> good </i> sex, but the point still stood. What made it worse was the fact that Jongin was supposed to be tutoring Sehun, not just giving him the answers. Writing the email to Professor Lee on what they had covered during their sessions that week had been awful. Jongin hated lying, especially to professors or people he respected, but between their cancelled session Tuesday, the fight when Sehun stormed off early on Thursday, and them hooking up on Sunday… Jongin felt he’d had little choice in the matter. There was simply no way he could stick to the topics they’d covered in person. So, he added the information he covered in the study guide he had emailed to Sehun and just prayed that he had the good sense to read over it before Monday’s class. He was so nervous about everything to do with this situation now; he wasn’t made for this life of crime. </p><p>Even acknowledging his exaggeration of the situation, Jongin was apprehensive and thought he had every right to be. He was afraid that sleeping with Sehun would change things between them. He worried that it could make class awkward or make focusing more difficult. Most of all, though, he was terrified that sleeping with Sehun would change absolutely nothing. No matter how many times he told himself that he shouldn’t expect anything from Sehun, his traitorous brain kept telling him that he should expect <i> something. </i> After all, it wasn’t like Sehun slept with all of his tutors. Or did he? It would explain why he was so good at it. Did he have other tutors? Jongin’s brain wouldn’t stop running in circles and it had only been 16 hours since Sehun had fled his apartment. Without his belt. Or underwear. </p><p>Despite all his anxieties, Jongin made himself walk into their classroom Monday morning like it was any other day. He took his customary seat and politely greeted their teacher when he came into the room. Sehun was running late as usual, but when he slipped through the door right before class began, he shot Jongin a small, awkward smile before settling into his seat.</p><p>How Jongin made it through class without getting hard, he would never know. Apart from the subtle greeting, Sehun didn’t behave at all out of the ordinary. He and his friends dominated the conversation about the news articles they had been asked to read, and when Sehun threw out the phrase <i> designed obsolescence, </i> Jongin knew he had read through the guide. </p><p>Unfortunately, with his academic concerns allayed, Jongin had very little to do but listen to the discussion. Which meant listening to Sehun interject every couple of minutes. Which reminded him of how Sehun sounded purring the words <i> baby boy </i> in his ear. Which reminded him that Sehun liked talking dirty. Between this agonizing mental stimulation and the echoing ache of Sehun’s dick inside him every time he shifted in his seat, Jongin spent the vast majority of the class fighting off a boner. When class ended, Jongin jumped out of his seat, racing to the door before Sehun and his cologne could add to the assault on his sanity. </p><p>“Mr. Oh and Mr. Kim, would you mind staying behind a moment please?” Professor Lee called out as students filed from the classroom. The gods hated him. He slunk to the front desk, and patiently waited for the other students to clear the room. </p><p>When it was just the three of them left in the classroom, Professor Lee gave them both a wide smile, “Congratulations boys, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of both of you. I’m especially pleased that you met yesterday considering the minimal new material covered today. It shows a lot of initiative and I’m glad to see you working so well together. I also wanted to remind you that I expect you to continue this through the midterm at the end of this month, but if you’d like to study together after that, it won’t be graded. Though I’m sure it will help your comprehension and retention of course materials.”</p><p>They both accepted the praise gratefully and assured their professor that they knew their extra credit project could only improve their grades so much. Professor Lee gave them another smile and dismissed them. Jongin followed Sehun from the classroom to the dingy hallway and tried not to feel hurt when Sehun gave him another bland smile and ducked down a stairwell without saying a word to him.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>“Okay, so let me get this straight,” Kyungsoo said, jabbing his tamale-laden fork in Jongin’s general direction, “you guys had sex on Sunday and he isn’t treating you any differently?”</p><p>“No, Soo,” Jongin wailed, “he’s treating me like he did before we even started studying together.”</p><p>“But you guys got together earlier today, it’s not like he can pretend you don’t exist when you’re at the same table.”</p><p>“Ugh, no. It’s just like, he’s cold again? I didn’t even notice when he started relaxing, but now he’s back to only talking to me when he <i> has </i> to.”</p><p>It was Tuesday night and Jongin couldn’t be more confused about where he stood with Sehun. Everything had seemed fine before they talked to Mr. Lee on Monday. Sehun had smiled at Jongin when he got to class! That was not what people did when they wanted to act like total dickheads. Yet, when they had gotten together to go over the reading for class on Wednesday Sehun had barely glanced in Jongin’s direction. What had gone wrong? What had <i> he </i> done wrong? Kyungsoo kicked him under the table. </p><p>“Ow, what the fuck was that for?”</p><p>“It was to stop you from deciding that this asshole’s behavior is somehow your fault.”</p><p>“I wasn’t! I just wanted to see if I could think of anything that happened in class?”</p><p>“Nini, stop this. You’re going full-on Bambi eyes over there and this guy isn’t worth it. Okay? Promise you won’t blame yourself while you overanalyze this into the next century.”</p><p>Jongin sighed. Kyungsoo was right, of course. He couldn’t control other people any more than they could control him. The problem was that Sehun seemed to have an awful lot of control over him whether he was fucking him into his mattress or treating him like a leper. So maybe that meant that he did somehow cause this sudden coldness? Kyungsoo’s next kick to his chair sent him toppling onto the floor. </p><p>~*~*~</p><p>By Thursday night, Kyungsoo was threatening to intervene on Jongin’s behalf if he didn’t clear things up with Sehun. Jongin knew his friend meant well, but honestly, he had no clue what <i> clearing things up </i> would look like. At this point, Jongin just <i> knew </i> that Sehun regretted having sex and didn’t want to confuse things by acting like they were anything more than reluctant study partners. Which was a good thing. He didn’t want to be led on. So why did he need to clarify that? He thought it was perfectly obvious and the only thing left to do was to move on. </p><p>Jongin hated himself for even saying that he needed to move on. He had known this was going to happen and had tried to keep himself from getting invested. This was completely expected. Plus, they’d <i> just had sex. </i> It’s not like they had spent a romantic weekend in a ski chalet or frolicking on a beach. They didn’t even really have an afterglow moment because of Sehun’s alarm and Kyungsoo coming home. So why did he feel like he had been snubbed? </p><p>Okay, Jongin wasn’t totally delusional, He knew that even though he had tried to stop himself from caring, he cared. He didn’t sleep with that many people for this exact reason. No matter who they were or how they treated him, Jongin got attached to the people he had sex with. Call him crazy, but having someone’s dick inside him felt like something that could reasonably be mistaken for an act of intimacy. He also knew that other people didn’t think of sex the same way he did and that he could never blame anyone for having a more casual approach to sex. Therefore, he was content to pout and wallow and be miserable to his heart’s content until he got it out of his system. After all, if being crossed in love gave a girl something to think of and a distinction among her companions, then dammit Jongin was entitled to the same. He was a feminist after all, and anything that was good enough for Jane Bennet was good enough for him. </p><p>The benefit to Sehun’s attitude was that he had become a model tutee. He was focused and attentive and they were making it through their course work almost alarmingly fast. By the end of their session on Thursday, they had covered nearly all of the material for the week and had even started editing a draft of Sehun’s paper that was due the following week. Jongin almost worried that Sehun had found a second tutor to prepare him for their sessions. The Sehun of last week had been arrogant and whiny, not studious and quiet. If they had been closer, Jongin would have been worried about the sudden personality change. As it was, he knew how ridiculous that would be and that Sehun didn’t have the time or motivation to suffer through more forced studying than was necessary. Either way, Jongin had half a mind to cancel their session on Sunday. On Saturday he woke up to a series of texts from Sehun. Frowning, he checked the timestamps and saw that the first was sent at 11:37 pm and the last was sent at 7:05 am. </p><p>Sehun: Jongin!! R u out tnite?</p><p>Sehun: Theres a Walk the Plank prty at EXO house- com! Were pirates! Anyoen who can plank longr then Chen gets free drink!</p><p>Sehun: hehe come</p><p>Sehun: Im guna call you Kaye now. Is like ok and aye. Butt Kai looks hotter. Hiiii kai</p><p>Sehun: Sawy ou naked. you can plank longer than chen. </p><p>Sehun: oke, party ending, see you sinday. So tmrw? </p><p>Sehun: Fuck, man. I’m sorry about last night. Does 11 work tomorrow?</p><p>After Jongin sent a quick message to Sehun letting him know that the earlier time was just fine, he settled back into his blankets to overanalyze the texts. The first thing he noticed was that Sehun had typed whole words out in his apology text. There were no characteristic abbreviations or misspellings. The second thing he noticed was that these were not the texts of someone who hated his guts, nor were they the texts of someone who was entirely indifferent to him. If anything, these messages seemed to indicate that Sehun may have wanted to see Jongin last night. Just maybe. At the worst, Sehun wanted to annoy the ever-loving shit out of him. Which, he decided, was infinitely preferable to wanting to pretend that Jongin never existed. Not to mention, when Sehun had apologized this morning, he hadn’t said he was sorry for anything in particular, which meant there was a chance that Sehun was sorry for more than his barrage of texts. </p><p>He desperately wanted to talk to Kyungsoo about the messages, but he knew that Sehun was currently Kyungsoo’s public enemy number one. Or at least in his top five. Either way, if he wanted to watch Supernatural tonight, he knew that he had to be on his best not-a-whiny-roommate behavior. Not to mention, Kyungsoo would be disappointed that the drunk messages had made him happy. He would tell Jongin that he was too good to be putting up with such bullshit and blah, blah, blah. Jongin had heard the lecture too many times to willingly subject himself to it again. So, Jongin resigned himself to ignoring the tingly feeling in his stomach for the rest of the day.</p><p>Much to his surprise, his plan worked. Jongin proudly kept his mouth shut during their workout, first round of TV, and dinner. Of course, Sehun couldn’t possibly make his new resolution easy. Right when the Winchesters were interviewing a bartender named Rose on the TV, Jongin’s phone lit up with a text notification. </p><p>Sehun: Do you thin he thinks im a slut hto? </p><p>Sehun: Dae?? </p><p>Jongin mustered all of his self-control and locked his phone, dropping it between the couch cushions so he wouldn’t be tempted to respond and ask what the hell Sehun meant. That didn’t mean that he didn’t zone out and spend the next 20 minutes or so mentally parsing the short texts for any coherent meaning. Who would think that Sehun was slutty? Jongin didn’t care if he’d wondered the exact same thing about him earlier this week, he’d fight anyone who dared to imply that Sehun wasn’t perfect just the way he was. Annoying unresponsiveness and all. Seriously, would it kill the guy to explain why he was suddenly so distant? </p><p>Besides, this <i> could </i> explain why Sehun had pulled back from their tentative friendship. If he was crushing on someone or had slept with someone else, then Jongin couldn’t really expect to keep his attention, could he? If only he knew who <i> Dae </i> was, then he could maybe… well, he could maybe just obsess in their general direction as well as Sehun’s… it’s not like he’d have the balls to actually say or do anything to this person who had Sehun’s friendship. </p><p>By the time Jongin tuned back in, Sam Winchester had killed Rose the Bartender with a silver knife. He didn’t dare ask how she had gone from forgetful bartender to murderous werewolf- he knew that Kyungsoo would steal the remote if he worked out that Jongin hadn’t even been paying attention. The screen faded into the next episode and Jongin forced himself to focus as Crowley snapped some guy’s neck in the desert over a (very likely) Plot Important horn thing. Deciding to just wait until he saw Sehun the next day to worry about what he could have meant, Jongin snuggled into his blanket and let the episode whisk him away into the land of revenge, bodies, and terrible decisions fueled by misguided good intentions. </p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Jongin was hot. There were bodies crashing into him from all sides and he’d had entirely too much spiked punch to be dealing with so many strangers surrounding him. Served him right for trying to impress Sehun by showing up at an EXO frat party. He couldn’t remember where the door to leave was, but he decided to make his way to the staircase across the room. There was no harm in slipping upstairs for a few moments to get his bearings, right?</p><p>Out of the sea of people, Jongin took a deep breath and wandered down the hall. Doors on either side of him bore little placards naming their occupants. Written out like this, individually, Jongin appreciated that EXO wasn’t some entity of entitled idiots, they were just boys in college trying to make friends and get by like anyone else. </p><p>At the end of the hallway, Jongin found a set of French doors opening out to a little balcony. Glancing around to be sure that no one was going to be angry with him for being upstairs, he opened them and slipped outside. The fresh air helped him settle into himself a bit. He felt his dizziness ebb away and he slumped against the rails of the balcony. He could feel the coolness of the stone seep into his clothes, but if anything, it helped center him further. He was just so tired. Tired of being intimidated by Sehun’s life in his frat. Tired of working himself up over nothing. Tired of blaming other people for his self-esteem issues. </p><p>He stared up at the sky, letting the gentle, sweet-scented breeze coax him into a more relaxed state of mind. The air was warmer from the ground of the balcony, and he could see the pretty rose bushes littering the backyard. How odd, Jongin would have assumed a frat house would have more party-friendly landscaping. </p><p>Suddenly, he saw Sehun stumbling through the backyard, beelining for the door Jongin knew was under his little bubble of a balcony. There was something sparkly in his hand that unbalanced him further when he tripped over one of the bushes, landing squarely on his ass.</p><p>“Ow,” Sehun whined. His head jerked upwards when Jongin started giggling. </p><p>He couldn’t help it, Sehun looked so stupid-cute when he was pouting alone on the ground, having been thwarted by a rosebush. </p><p>“If I wasn’t annoyed at you that would have been a lot easier not to laugh at!” Jongin called down to where Sehun was struggling to his feet. </p><p>“I know that voice! Jongin?” Sehun called, blinking up towards Jongin, “ ‘s that you?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“But, you’re at a party?”</p><p>“I realized! It’s not going well though, so I’d say you being confused is fair.”</p><p>Sehun blinked up at him, the moon shining gently across his face. Slowly his mouth curved up in a smile, but there was something off about it. Something sinister, and Jongin felt as if the temperature plummeted. </p><p>“I went looking for you! I went to your place, but your roommate was mad at me,” Sehun shouted up at him. His voice was childlike, almost cloyingly sweet. “He tried to keep me from looking for you, so I had to kill him.” That same, eerie smile danced across his face, and his dark eyes gazed blankly up. </p><p>When Sehun swayed forward, unbalanced, Jongin saw that the shiny thing in Sehun’s hand was a silver dagger. The blade was slowly dripping blood. Horrified, Jongin scrambled back against the door leading into the house, unable to rip his gaze from Sehun, who was staring unblinkingly at him. </p><p>“But it’s okay, right Jongin-ah? Cause we’re gonna live happily ever after! For a few days, at least.” Sehun giggled, still refusing to look away from Jongin. </p><p>Jongin was frozen in horror. He wanted to leave, wanted to run, wanted to go find Kyungsoo and prove to himself that nothing had happened…</p><p>With a yelp and a crash, Jongin woke up on the floor of his room. He <i> really </i> needed to stop watching Supernatural so close to his bedtime.</p><p>Quietly, he crept from his room and padded down the hallway to check that Kyungsoo was still breathing and verifiably un-stabbed. He nudged the door open and felt his heart settle at the familiar sight of his roommate sleeping neatly. Jongin had no clue how Kyungsoo made sleeping seem neat, but well, with his arms by his sides and his body straight as a ruler, Jongin had embraced the fact that sleeping Kyungsoo could pass as a mannequin years ago. </p><p>~*~*~</p><p>“Hey,” Sehun said, stepping carefully into Jongin’s apartment, “thanks for being flexible on the timing this week.”</p><p>“Yeah of course,” Jongin was struggling between the urge to shy away and the urge to grab Sehun’s face and inspect it for any of that horrible, detached cruelty from his dream. Which, he realized a moment later, meant he was really just darting his eyes between Sehun and the floor. If Sehun noticed anything was different, he didn’t mention it. </p><p>They moved quietly to the living room, where they pulled out their work and Sehun began asking some clarifying questions about their reading on the implications of wealthy countries disposing of their waste in neighboring impoverished nations. Jongin had woken up early and finished all his homework before Sehun came over in case he needed to mope the rest of the afternoon. He really regretted it. He wanted something to do with his hands or something to distract him from the stilted silence. He was ready to die of awkwardness. Their conversation was polite and professional and for <i> fucking shit’s sake </i> they were college kids studying together, not business rivals meeting over a copywrite dispute. </p><p>“So, it seemed like you had fun the last couple nights,” Jongin started, then immediately prayed for something heavy to hit him over the head. Like an anvil. Or a piano. Who brings up their crush’s incoherent drunk texts as an ice breaker?? Ugh.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Sehun said, frowning down at his notes. “Look, I’m really sorry about those, I just. Last night I was trying to text my friend Chen, but he’s in my phone as Jongdae and I just. I’m sorry that I bothered you.”</p><p>Jongin was taken aback. He hadn’t wanted Sehun to apologize. If he was being honest with himself, he had felt special that Drunk Sehun had thought of him when he was out with all his friends on Friday night. </p><p>“No, that’s alright. It was kind of nice to hear from you.” Great. Now he sounded like a lovestruck middle schooler. </p><p>Sehun nodded and ducked his head back to his notes. For the next hour, the silence only broke when Sehun asked a question. Jongin did his best to answer without begging Sehun to explain what changed.  He felt like the silence between them was a sadistic ploy to drive him mad. By the time the hour ended, Jongin was desperate for Sehun to leave. He hated this distance between them. It made things more awkward than usual and all he wanted was to jack off in peace. Because, awkward atmosphere or not, Jongin was half-hard just from being near Sehun and his stupidly pleasant cologne. When Sehun put his notes and readings back in his bag Jongin furiously debated asking what he did to make Sehun pull back so drastically. Luckily for him, Sehun decided to break the silence first.</p><p>“Can we talk a second?” </p><p>Jongin nodded, pushing his notes away from him and settling back onto the couch. Sehun dropped his bag back on the floor and turned to face him, pulling his legs up onto the couch. He watched Sehun open and close his mouth a few times, running his hand through his hair. When Sehun looked away and turned as if to stand up, Jongin reached across and grabbed the hand resting on his knee. </p><p>“Would you just spit it out?” Oops, he’d been aiming for gently encouraging. Sehun snapped his head around and leveled Jongin with a truly impressive glare.</p><p>“I’m not just some whore who sleeps around to get out of doing work, okay?”</p><p>Jongin blinked stupidly at him. Was this what had been bothering Sehun? Was he the one Sehun was asking his friend about last night? Like, sure, he had assumed that the only reason Sehun would ever sleep with him was to get around needing to complete his own study guide. And he had wondered if Sehun slept around a lot. But really, that was down to his unhealthy obsession with. He knew that Sehun was smart and could do really well when he actually focused… But he also assumed if Sehun slept with him, it wouldn’t be because he actually <i> liked </i> him. When Sehun’s glare darkened and he shook Jongin’s hand off his own, Jongin realized he still hadn’t said anything. </p><p>“Okay,” he cringed internally. He really could be eloquent sometimes. </p><p>Sehun nodded again and leaned towards his bag. Jongin knew if he stood up, that would be the end of this conversation and any chance he had to get Sehun to open up to him again. He really didn’t want that to happen, no matter how painful the last hour of his life had been. So, he did the logical thing and launched himself into Sehun’s lap. Sehun’s hands shot up to stabilize him as he listed dangerously towards the ground. When he was no longer at risk of faceplanting off his couch, Sehun raised his eyes to Jongin’s. A small smirk played on his mouth as he raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“You know, most people use their words when they want something.”</p><p>Jongin flushed scarlet, “I thought you were going to leave.”</p><p>Sehun’s smirk deepened as he reached for his bag again. He kept a hand on Jongin’s waist as he dug around. A few moments later, he pulled out Jongin’s stolen shirt from the week before.</p><p>“I was going to give this back to you, not run off without explaining myself.”</p><p>Jongin felt the blush spread down his neck. He tried to wriggle off Sehun’s lap but was stopped when Sehun tightened his grip on his waist. He chanced a glance at Sehun’s face. The amusement was still obvious, but some confusion lingered there as well.</p><p>“So, when you thought I was leaving your immediate reaction was to jump me?”</p><p>Jongin wanted to say something witty but couldn’t think of anything fast enough. Plus, despite his teasing, Sehun looked a little uncertain. He raised a hand to Sehun’s face and tried smoothing the faint line between his eyebrows. </p><p>“When I thought you were leaving, my immediate reaction was that I didn’t want you to,” he murmured, glancing down at Sehun’s lips. When he looked back up, Sehun leaned forward and gently pressed his mouth to Jongin’s. </p><p>It felt wonderful. Jongin closed his eyes and melted into the warmth of Sehun’s chest. Sehun pulled away first, his brows furrowed again.</p><p>“What do you want from me, Jongin? I can’t read your mind,” Sehun sighed, “I can’t read you at all.”</p><p>Well that was a fucking loaded question to ask the guy perched on your lap, Jongin thought sourly. Plus, there were so many answers Jongin could give that would be equally true. He wanted Sehun to take him on a date and tell him that he looked pretty. He wanted to see what Sehun looked like first thing in the morning, when he was still slow and soft from sleep. He wanted to tell Sehun about his day, every day, and hear about his. He wanted to tell Sehun that he was scared of the future, and that he was afraid he wouldn’t ever be enough for the people he loved. But more than any of that, at this moment, he wanted Sehun to fuck him until he couldn’t see straight. </p><p>“I want to see if you can live up to your promise to make me come untouched,” he breathed in Sehun’s ear. Sehun groaned against his neck. </p><p>“Get up, I’m not dealing with your roommate coming home early and seeing us together,” Sehun muttered, gently nudging Jongin off his lap, “I saw him this week on campus and he looked like he wanted to murder me.” Sehun grabbed his hand and tugged him towards his room. Jongin happily followed along. He was pretty sure he’d follow Sehun anywhere, as long as he kept his hand in his. </p><p>Once in his bedroom, Sehun nudged the door shut and tugged Jongin in for another kiss. His lips were soft and insistent. Jongin relaxed and let Sehun take control. A hand pressed against his back and tugged him flush against Sehun while the other slid beneath his shirt. Jongin moaned as feather-light touches danced up his ribcage. He slowly stepped towards his bed, pulling Sehun with him by the shirt. </p><p>He drew back and smiled softly at Jongin, “Eager, are we?”</p><p>Jongin merely nodded. When he bumped into his bed, he sat down. There was something almost tender in Sehun’s gaze as he carded a hand into Jongin’s hair. He closed his eyes and sank into the sensation of Sehun petting through his hair. </p><p>“Jongin?” Jongin blinked his eyes open and smiled dopily. He felt good, relaxed. “Have you ever needed a safe word before?” Sehun’s eyes were gentle and calm, waiting for him to reply. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay, can you think of one for me before we start? I won’t do anything extreme, but this will be intense for you. I need to know if it gets to be too much.” Sehun trailed his index and middle fingers from Jongin’s temple, down to his chin. Traced his lips and drew a line down his nose, tapping the end of it lightly. Jongin closed his eyes, letting the fluid touches add to his arousal. </p><p>This felt different. Jongin hadn’t slept with many people, but he knew that slow was unusual. Especially <i> this </i> slow. Sehun’s fingers had moved to follow the lines of his collar bone, dipping underneath the t-shirt Jongin wore. The touches were light enough that goosebumps erupted across his arms and chest. He felt impatient and needy. Sehun, on the other hand, looked perfectly at ease. Jongin let his eyes follow the planes of his face. He looked much more handsome like this than when his face was scrunched up in displeasure. </p><p>“Stingray,” Jongin said, inspired by his little joke with himself. </p><p>“Stingray?” </p><p>“Mmhm, when you’re angry you scrunch up and look like a stingray.”</p><p>Sehun huffed a laugh, “Okay. If you want me to stop, you’ll say stingray then. If I’m worried about how you’re doing though, or just want to check in with you I’m going to ask your color.” Sehun brushed his fingers around the outside of Jongin’s ear. “Green means you’re good. Yellow means you want me to slow down or switch what I’m doing. Red will work the same as your safe word, I’ll stop completely. Can you repeat that back just so I know you got it?”</p><p>Jongin nodded again, leaning into the slight pressure that was Sehun’s fingers skating up his cheekbones. “Red stop, yellow slow or change, green is good.”</p><p>Sehun smiled down at him benevolently, “Good boy, Jongin.” Jongin sighed happily. There was something so nice about the pride in Sehun’s voice. He decided he liked making Sehun happy. In this context, at least. “Can you think of anything you wouldn’t be comfortable with me doing to you?”</p><p>Jongin paused, he was starting to feel a little dazed. He didn’t want to think of anything that would make him unhappy right now. </p><p>“Maybe nothing that hurts too much?” He paused, trying to gather the right words in his mind, “Like, I think spanking and… nails? Would be okay? But… I don’t think I’d like it if you yanked on my hair super hard or made me bleed or something.”</p><p>“Okay. I wasn’t planning on anything that rough anyway. I’m glad you told me though. Do you have a problem with me covering your eyes or cutting off your airflow a little bit?”</p><p>Jongin pursed his lips, considering. He already felt like he was having trouble breathing, but in a good way. Maybe he’d like that… yeah. He shook his head. Sehun removed his fingers from the column of Jongin’s neck and pinched his upper arm. </p><p>“What was that for?” he whined. </p><p>“Unless you have something in your mouth that keeps you from answering me, you will always respond verbally. At least in any situation where one of us may need to safe word out. Got it?”</p><p>Jongin glowered at his closet door, “Got it. And no. I don’t have a problem with either of those.”</p><p>“Thank you, baby boy.” Sehun brushed his cheek with a thumb and turned to the drawer where Jongin kept his condoms. And his small collection of toys… Jongin moved to stop him but Sehun had already opened it. He turned back to Jongin with a predatory edge to his gaze, “Mind if I use these too?”</p><p>Jongin gulped, “No, that’s fine.”</p><p>“Are they all clean?”</p><p>“Yes.” His voice did <i> not </i> waver. </p><p>“Strip for me,” Sehun returned his attention to the drawer of toys. Jongin quickly wriggled out of his clothes and tossed them on the floor. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself after. He began fidgeting as Sehun rummaged through his drawer. When Sehun turned back around, he smiled at Jongin perched on the edge of the bed. He tugged his shirt off, folded it, and placed it on top of Jongin’s bedside table. He left his pants on. </p><p>“Lay down.”</p><p>Jongin complied, laying down on his back. Sehun moved towards his closet and rifled around. He came back with a tie and a couple belts. He slipped one belt around the bedframe and kept both ends by the pillow. He created a set of handcuffs from the second belt, sliding Jongin’s hands into them as he went. He threaded the first belt through the cuffs and tugged Jongin’s hands above his head, buckling the first belt closed. </p><p>“Is that too tight?”</p><p>“No,” Jongin wiggled, around to prove his point. The leather pulled back against him, but his arms still comfortably rested on the bed. </p><p>Sehun smiled down at him, picking up the tie. He tied it around his own neck, pulled it off and slipped it over Jongin’s eyes. He gently tugged it tighter. </p><p>“Is that comfortable enough?” The cool fabric contrasted his flushed skin deliciously.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Jongin squirmed, adjusting to not seeing Sehun or anything happening around him. </p><p>He felt Sehun move away. Silence followed, interspersed with his and Sehun’s breathing and Sehun moving around near the head of the bed. A few moments later, he heard the telltale click of his bottle of lube. He immediately understood the point of the blindfold. He’d been left without stimulation for all of ten seconds, and he was desperate for anything Sehun would give. He hadn’t even been touched but was fully hard already. </p><p>“Open your legs for me, pretty boy.”</p><p>Jongin spread his knees and drew his ankles towards himself, opening himself for Sehun. He could sense him clambering up near him. Jongin had never been more grateful for his double bed, he knew they were too tall to squeeze on a twin. A few breaths later, Jongin grew antsy again. He strained his head towards his feet- where the bed dipped. It seemed Sehun had been waiting for him to get restless.</p><p>“Your only job for now is to keep yourself open for me. Think you can do that?”</p><p>“Yes. <i> Please </i> just, <i> touch me,” </i> Jongin whined. </p><p>It seemed those words were what Sehun had actually been waiting for. They had hardly left his lips when a warm wet finger dragged from his hole to his balls. A slightly larger finger retraced the line back down to his hole. The second (Sehun’s thumb?) pressed harder, but not nearly hard enough. Jongin huffed, straining into the fingers as they repeated their path back and forth. After at least ten repetitions, Jongin tried dipping his hips to get the larger finger inside him. </p><p>A sharp sound accompanied a slight warmth and burn on his inner thigh. Sehun had slapped him. Sehun had <i> slapped him? </i> Jongin struggled to keep his knees from pulling together. He needed to be good. He only had one thing to focus on…</p><p>“Good job, baby,” Sehun said. He sounded amused. One of his hands was <i> still </i> trailing from Jongin’s hole to his balls and back. Sehun’s other hand clawed a searing set of lines over the place he’d slapped. Warmth rushed back to the surface of his skin. Another slap on his other thigh. The nails scraping across the abused skin followed faster on this side. Both hands vanished. Jongin whimpered.</p><p>Sehun placed teasing kisses along his thighs. An arm pressed down across Jongin’s abdomen. The teasing kisses became sharp nips and placating licks. Jongin’s hips bucked away from a particularly hard bite. The arm across his lower belly kept him from going anywhere and he felt his cock dribble out a bit of precome. The insides of his thighs seared deliciously. The drying lines of Sehun’s saliva left traces of coolness to temper the burn. He felt like a fire reduced to coals. Still hot, but deceptively calm. </p><p>Sehun shifted forward, more weight pressing Jongin to the bed. His breathing became erratic as Sehun lapped up the small puddle of precome that had made its way to his inner hip. Sehun groaned like he was eating a delicacy and any sanity Jongin had clung to flew out the window. The slight brain fuzzies seemed to expand in his mind. He could feel the wrinkles in his sheets. He could hear Sehun swallow above him. He could smell sweat on himself or Sehun. Maybe both? Had they done anything to warrant sweating yet? He hadn’t thought so. The tranquil darkness of his mind helped him narrow in on everything and nothing. It was so nice.</p><p>He must’ve made a noise of some sort, because Sehun pet over his hip and murmured, “Sweet boy, so good.”</p><p>Sehun’s hand slid up to his nipples. Jongin had always had sensitive nipples. He flinched when Sehun flicked them alternately. A warm wetness enveloped one as Sehun pinched and soothed the other. The slight sting and soothing warmth warring on his chest had him writhing. Sehun’s restraining arm across his hips lifted. Jongin’s heart thudded, racing to escape his chest. Sehun released the nipple he had in his mouth. He lapped at it once then bit down. Hard.</p><p>Jongin keened. On his next inhale, Sehun licked over the abused nub and pushed two slicked up fingers into Jongin’s ass. There was a moment of static in his mind before the sensations crashed over him. The stinging from his ass. The insane amount of cool lubricant that he could practically see dripping onto his sheets, even blindfolded. The slow aching pressure from his wrists and shoulders. The warmth on his chest. Sehun’s fingers still teasing his other nipple. And the overwhelming relief of finally having something in his ass. </p><p>He felt tears welling in his eyes. He blinked rapidly against them beneath the tie obscuring his vision. Sehun shifted again, pumping his fingers slowly in and out of his hole. He removed his hand and mouth from Jongin’s abused chest. The cool air of his room skittered over the taut skin. Jongin took the moment to even his breathing a bit, focusing on the stretch and pull of Sehun’s fingers inside him. Sehun’s lips ghosted over his abs, to his hips. He seemed to be licking up a trail of precome that Jongin hadn’t noticed himself creating.</p><p>In fact, now that he paid attention, Jongin realized that he felt like he was coming down from the brink of an orgasm. <i> How had he gotten that close to coming without noticing? </i> His muzzy brain decided that wasn’t worth focusing on. Sehun seemed to agree. He pulled his fingers out and moved away, taking the warmth of his body with him. <i> Was he still wearing his clothes? </i> Jongin felt him moving around on the bed again and wriggled. He wanted to feel Sehun’s legs. Did they still have pants covering them, or would he be met with the sexy, toned legs he remembered from last time? The noises by his ear paused. </p><p>“Color?” Sehun’s soft voice floated into his mind.</p><p>The first color Jongin thought of was gold. Even in this darkness, gold seemed to be dancing in his sight. Little whorls and sparks of the color. But he knew that Sehun wanted him to answer with a color from the traffic lights. And the sooner he answered, the sooner they’d keep going. Green! <i> Green means go, </i> after all. He wanted to giggle over his joke, but he wasn’t quite that gone in his own mind. Instead, he decided to answer. “Green,” he muttered. He made sure it came out confidently. He was pretty sure it worked because Sehun cupped a hand against his face. The not sticky one. Jongin leaned into it.</p><p>“Thank you, my little slut,” Sehun praised. Jongin felt a dopey smile take over his face. “You like that, huh? Like it when I call you names, don’t you?”</p><p>“Mmhm,” Jongin knew it wasn’t <i> exactly </i> verbal, but Sehun seemed to think it was close enough. He wasn’t punished for not responding correctly. </p><p>Jongin groaned. The lube hand was back between his legs and it was pushing something cool against his rim. He wriggled his hips. He had exactly four sex toys hidden in his bedside drawer. That meant he knew them all very well. This had to be the little bullet vibrator. It was attached to a remote by the thin cord that he used to pull it out when he finished with it. Of course, that meant they never lasted very long, but they were cheap and felt <i> so good. </i> Jongin frowned, it felt like Sehun had put a condom on it even though he’d said it was clean.</p><p>Sehun pressed a bit harder and the egg slipped into him. Sehun chased it with a finger to nudge it further up Jongin’s passage. He withdrew and Jongin felt him shift back. He really wanted to see what Sehun looked like right now, but the tie blindfolding him was secure and his hands were still trapped above his head. </p><p>“Sehun,” he gasped, when nothing happened. </p><p>“Yes, my little slut?” </p><p>Jongin pulled a shaky inhale through his nose. He felt like Sehun could probably just talk him into an orgasm using that silky voice. “Please? Please turn the toy on, or just. Something?”</p><p>Sehun hummed and Jongin felt him shift against the bed again, towards the wall. Then with a click, the little toy inside him sprung to life. He hadn’t expected Sehun to listen so quickly, the vibrations traveling through his passage startling him. He bucked wildly, groaning as the belts tying him to the bed frame kept him from getting far. He heard Sehun chuckle. Panting, Jongin settled back onto the bed, sure to drop his legs open again for Sehun. </p><p>“That’s a good boy, keeping yourself open for me baby.”</p><p><i> Click. </i> Jongin huffed as the vibrator kicked up a level in intensity. The little egg wasn’t quite at his prostate, but just close enough to torment him. It felt weird through the condom, not quite as intense as he was used to. Normally this was the highest setting he ever needed. Though, he was usually able to stroke himself off while he used his toys.</p><p>“Further in, please,” in the back of his mind Jongin was aware that he was doing an awful lot of begging. Sehun obligingly slipped a lube-covered finger alongside the cord connecting the remote to the vibrator, pressing until Jongin began panting heavily against the sensations. There was just <i> so much </i> stimulation against his prostate and absolutely no friction to balance it out. He could feel himself weeping precome onto his stomach. Once again, Sehun dipped forward to lap it up. His abs contracted as he struggled to keep his legs open.</p><p><i> Click. </i> It was now on the highest power, a constant buzzing. Jongin writhed, “Fuck, fuck, Sehun, ‘s too much,” he keened. He drew in a shaky breath, tears pooling in his eyes. His knees slammed together and he heard the bedframe creak as he desperately pulled on the belts. </p><p>“Color?” Sehun sounded bored, like he knew that Jongin wasn’t actually anywhere near his breaking point. He was right.</p><p>“Green,” Jongin managed, between wet gasps. A shudder passed through him and his knees jerked towards his stomach.</p><p>“Yeah?” Sehun inquired. There was something cold in his tone but Jongin was too far gone to work out what he’d done wrong. He yelped when a hand came down on his flank. Another cracked across his other side and Jongin remembered. He had to keep his legs open. Gingerly, he made his knees fall apart, squirming against the vulnerable position. He couldn’t get <i> any </i> friction like this. With his legs up, he’d at least been able to rock himself into and away from the vibrator. His mouth hung open around his panting, tears soaking the blindfold. </p><p>“Good boy, Jongin-ah.”</p><p>He heard the sheets rustle. His dick was so sensitive he just knew that with a few good tugs he’d come. But that wasn’t what they were doing. Sehun shifted forward and trailed his fingers through the pool of precome. The fingers vanished, only to slip themselves into Jongin’s open mouth. He obediently suckled on them, letting his foggy mind fixate on cleaning them off. The torturous vibrations on his prostate faded in and out of focus. </p><p>“You’re doing so well for me baby. You’re so good,” Sehun raked his hands through Jongin’s sweaty hair. “I wish you could see yourself like this. You’re so wet you’re basically squirting.” Jongin whined. “Bet I could fuck you just using this as lube,” his words were followed by Sehun rubbing the precome into Jongin’s hip. He felt his face flush. Sehun huffed out a little laugh, “You sucked your precome off my fingers like some desperate bitch and <i> now </i> you’re embarrassed?”</p><p>A shudder raced through him and his dick pulsed out more precome. He was <i> so fucking close. </i> Sehun’s weight moved back down the bed and Jongin felt him tugging at the cord to the vibrator.</p><p>“No, please, I’m green… what?” Jongin tried to sit up, desperate for Sehun to help him finish. The belt kept him down, but a soothing hand pet across his inner thigh. </p><p>“Shh, baby, you’re doing so well. I’m just switching out the toy, honey.”</p><p>A shuddering sigh left him, and he let himself fall back into the sheets. Wriggling side to side a little, he noticed that they were damp from his sweat. He felt the bed shift again and Sehun’s weight vanished from it. He whined, he didn’t like Sehun leaving him. Before he could get too worked up over it, a hand tugged the tie from his eyes. Jongin blinked stupidly up at Sehun. Relief flooded through him as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. </p><p>“I think that was getting to be a little too much for you, baby boy.” Jongin nodded. He hadn’t really realized it, but the darkness wasn’t as fun the last few minutes. He watched as Sehun moved to the trash with the condom from the vibrator. When Sehun turned around again he smiled dopily up at him. His dick was still aching, throbbing with his need for release, but that was a problem for later. Right now, he had Sehun smiling back at him, like he was important. Sehun pet across his face again, then slipped the tie into Jongin’s mouth. He tugged at the end gently, letting it settle in Jongin’s mouth without pulling too much.</p><p>“This okay?” Jongin nodded eagerly. He liked having things in his mouth. He could taste his salty tears on the fabric. He hoped this tie was machine washable. Sehun stood up and grabbed something from Jongin’s toy drawer. He placed the glass dildo in Jongin’s right hand, the one closest to the edge of the bed. “If you need me to stop, drop this okay? It’ll make a noise on the floor, so I’ll notice it.” Jongin nodded again. This he could do. “You look so good like this, Jongin. Wish I could take a picture of you like this.” If Jongin could speak, he’d have told Sehun he could take whatever pictures he wanted. It was probably good that his mouth was full. </p><p>Sehun reached to the bedside table and grabbed his prostate massager. It had cost Jongin over a hundred dollars, but he’d rewarded himself with it after he got a 4.0 GPA last Spring. And now, Oh Sehun was in the process of shoving it in his ass. After just two fingers and the vibrator, Jongin honestly wasn’t sure it would go in. He did it after two fingers once in a while when he was alone, because he liked the burn. Sehun might not know that though… </p><p>Without his words, he wiggled against the toy and whined. Sehun seemed to get the point because he drizzled more lube over his rim and pressed harder. The first two inches or so slipped in and Jongin cried out. It hurt <i> so fucking good. </i> The pressure was exquisite. The way his body had to stretch to accommodate the toy had him panting wetly into the tie. He strained his hips to take the toy in further. </p><p>“Look at you,” Sehun breathed, “trying so hard to get more of this in your pretty hole. You’re that desperate for it?”</p><p>Jongin keened loudly, nodding frantically. He never went this slow by himself. It made him feel desperate, he <i> knew </i> what he was missing. Sehun pressed the toy in nearly to the base, then stopped moving altogether. Jongin wailed. The toy was <i> so thick. </i> He felt his cock feebly spit out more precome.</p><p>“Be a good little whore and fuck yourself on this?” Sehun’s voice lilted teasingly at the end of the question. Jongin moaned and rocked his hips. The sting became a searing burn. This wasn’t one of the toys he usually fucked. It was girthy, and really felt best when he just nestled it against his prostate and played with the various speed settings. But Sehun wanted to see him fuck it, so he would try. He sucked in a deep breath, shocked at the wet noise he made around the tie when he inhaled. He whined and sniffled, tilting his hips forwards and back. The squelching coming from between his legs was humiliating. He loved it. When the pain grew to be nearly unbearable, Sehun nudged the toy the last inch or so into him, settling the base against his rim.</p><p>“Okay, baby, just relax, you’re doing so well.”</p><p>Jongin’s hips quickly stilled, blinking fresh tears from his eyes. The burning of the large toy inside him helped ground him. Sehun pet up his thighs, tugging lightly at the hairs or scraping his nails occasionally. Sehun reached back between Jongin’s spread thighs and turned the massager on. Immediately his cock squirted out precome and he writhed against his restraint. He hadn’t even come yet, he shouldn’t be this sensitive. </p><p>“It’s okay baby. I know it’s a lot to take. Just relax into it, okay?”</p><p>Jongin nodded, forcing himself to relax again. His breaths came out as ragged, shallow bursts of air and he felt like his veins were on fire. He flicked his eyes to Sehun just as he increased the intensity of the massage. He jolted again and felt more tears drip down into the tie in his mouth. Fucking fuck, fuck. This was too much. This wouldn’t be enough. Sehun shifted so he was leaning against the wall and settled along Jongin’s side. He grabbed the bullet vibrator, turning it on to its lowest setting. Jongin’s eyes widened and he struggled to inch away. The puddle of precome slipped down his side as he twitched.</p><p>“Easy, pretty boy,” Sehun murmured. He bumped up the prostate massager again then used the lubed-up hand to coat both of Jongin’s nipples. Then he placed the vibrator to Jongin’s left nipple and his brain short circuited. He keened as the buzzing on his chest and inside his ass combined to bring him galloping towards an orgasm that he was almost afraid to have. He focused his every thought on keeping his legs open and keeping the dildo in his hand. Sehun moved the vibrator back and forth between his nipples, the lube making them so much more sensitive. His chest twitched and his back arched and he positively wailed as his orgasm ripped through him. It <i> hurt. </i> Jongin was so lost in the pain and stimulation that he couldn’t tell if he even felt any pleasure. Either way, the tension breaking through him made this the best orgasm he had ever had, and he knew he would <i> never </i> be able to regret the decisions that brought him here. Sehun moaned as Jongin’s come splashed up his chest, catching his chin. He pressed the massager harder against Jongin’s prostate, helping him through the blinding pleasure. Jongin felt his cock angrily dribbling out more come, then his wrung-out body gave in to the overstimulation and he whited out. </p><p>A few moments or years later, Jongin blinked his room back into focus. Sehun had his pants around his knees at the foot of the bed and was furiously jacking off. The wet sounds coming from his hand made Jongin’s dick twitch pitifully. Jongin whined and tried talking around the tie in his mouth. Sehun seemed to get the idea because he immediately stopped and reached up with his clean hand to gently pull it from his mouth. </p><p>“Come on my face, Sehun, please.”</p><p>“Fucking hell, Jongin.” Sehun looked wrecked. Tugging his pants fully off, he shifted up the bed until he was straddling Jongin’s chest. His hand returned to its former, frantic pace, tugging harshly on his cock and twisting around the head on each upstroke. When his eyebrows drew together, Jongin opened his mouth letting his tongue peek out. </p><p>“Yeah, baby?” Sehun panted out, “you want me to mark your pretty face? Want to taste my come?” Jongin nodded groggily, tipping his head forward a bit on the pillow for a better view. With a curse, Sehun came around his fist. Jongin closed his eyes, feeling the warm stripes paint his face. Some caught on his eyelashes and some spilled into his mouth. Sehun groaned again when he licked his lips clean. He blinked his eyes open to see Sehun panting above him, staring reverently down. Two fingers scooped the mix of his and Sehun’s come from his chin. He opened his mouth expectantly, then whined when Sehun sucked the fingers into his own mouth. He had <i> not </i> expected that. Sehun slowly licked his fingers clean then reached for the box of tissues by the bed. </p><p>He wiped off Jongin’s face and between his legs, then wobbled to toss the soiled tissues in the trash. When he came back, he went straight for the belts. He unbuckled the one around the bed then unwound the one around Jongin’s wrists. He helped bring Jongin’s arms down to his sides and gently massaged the feeling back into his forearms. He untied the tie from where it was hanging, soggy, against Jongin’s neck.</p><p>“Where’s your laundry?” Jongin blinked sleepily at him and gestured vaguely to his closet. Sehun opened the doors and dropped the tie into the hamper there. </p><p>“Your belt and boxers from last time are in that bag,” he said.</p><p>Sehun chuckled, grabbing the bag and walking towards the door, “I’m going to be right back, just putting these with my things and getting a washcloth. Okay?”</p><p>Jongin nodded. He was glad he didn’t have to ask where Sehun was going. He felt needy and clingy and probably would have cried if Sehun had walked away without telling him why. Which was… well, that was definitely new. He knew he got attached but this seemed a bit extreme even to him. Before he could worry too much, Sehun was back holding several wet washcloths, a hand towel, and some lotion and tugging him into a sitting position. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you slipped into subspace there, so if it’s alright with you, I’m going to stick around a while and make sure you come down okay.” Sehun darted a glance up to Jongin’s face. He looked a little hesitant, like Jongin was going to kick him out. As if. Jongin would do anything to keep Sehun from running off right now and… <i> ohh </i> maybe that explained his dumb neediness.</p><p>“Yes please,” he said, lips quirking into a smile at Sehun’s obvious relief. Sehun nodded to himself then started running the washcloths over Jongin’s hairline, face, chest and arms. </p><p>“Can you stand for a minute?”</p><p>“Why? You going to finish the sponge bath with my legs?” Jongin teased. </p><p>Sehun raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes.”</p><p>Jongin blinked stupidly, but eased himself to a standing position, holding on to his desk chair. His legs wobbled uncertainly. Sehun quickly ran the wet hand towel over his legs and gently dabbed away the rest of the lube by his hole. Sehun rubbed lotion over the places he had scratched then dropped the lotion onto his desk. When Jongin moved to sit back down on the bed, Sehun spun him around into the chair. At Jongin’s questioning look, he shrugged.</p><p>“Your sheets are kinda gross, thought I could wash them while we watch a movie or something.”</p><p>“You… want to wash my sheets?” </p><p>Sehun shrugged again, “Yes? They’re sweaty and sticky and I saw the washer across from the bathroom.”</p><p>Jongin giggled. If anyone had asked him how his afternoon would go, he’d never have guessed that Oh Sehun would be washing his sheets for him. </p><p>“Okay, uh, sure?”</p><p>Sehun grinned at him like he’d just said he’d feed him for a month.</p><p>“Where are your sweats or pajama bottoms?”</p><p>Jongin pointed at his dresser, “Second drawer down.”</p><p>“Mind if I borrow a pair too? I hate sitting around in jeans.”</p><p>Jongin wanted to point out that it was Sehun’s own damn fault that he wore jeans over but decided against it. Instead, he shook his head and caught the pair of flannel bottoms that Sehun tossed him. He wiggled his way into them and looked up in time to see Sehun slip into his own pair. It was kind of a shame. Jongin liked seeing his legs. Sehun bustled over to the bed, stripped the sheets and carried them out to the hallway. Jongin heard him moving around, then the telltale sounds of the soak cycle starting. When he heard Sehun’s footsteps returning he carefully stood up, stumbling a bit on his way to the door.</p><p>“Jesus, Jongin, I was coming back to get you.”</p><p>“So, what? I’m not allowed to walk on my own?” he demanded.</p><p>“No, okay? Not right now, please. Just. Let me take care of you.” Sehun looked imploringly at him and he felt stupid. Sehun obviously knew more about why Jongin felt so wobbly than Jongin did, and he was clearly just trying to help. He just hated feeling so dependent on the guy who he’d been trying to get over for the last week. Maybe longer… He nodded and let himself tip a little into Sehun’s side. Sehun wrapped an arm around his waist and brought them over to the couch. Jongin gracelessly flopped face down into it and groaned. </p><p>“Why do I feel so noodly? I didn’t even do anything.” He whined into the decorative cushion from Mrs. Do.</p><p>“Well, that’s just not true,” Sehun chuckled, massaging Jongin’s back as he talked. “You’re probably dehydrated, and your body went through a lot. You may not have moved but your muscles were all working pretty steadily for the last ten minutes or so. If you weren’t floppy I’d be more concerned. Now hold on a sec, I’ll be right back. Do you want anything in particular to drink?”</p><p>Jongin groaned. Caretaker Sehun would definitely kill him if Sexy Sehun didn’t. “Caffeine please?”</p><p>He heard Sehun scoff from the kitchen. Jongin twisted around to watch Sehun puttering around in their cabinets. A few doors opened and closed and then Sehun came back into view. He was carrying a plate of snacks and a giant glass of water. </p><p>Jongin pouted, “That doesn’t look like caffeine to me.”</p><p>“Like I said, you’re dehydrated. I’ll get you some tea or something <i> after </i> you finish your water, you whiny baby.” </p><p>While he talked, he nudged Jongin up to sit, sat against the pillows, and eased him back down to recline against his chest. </p><p>“Feed me, mommy?” he pouted, glancing behind him with his best doe eyes.</p><p>“Watch yourself, or next time we scene I’ll punish you if you don’t call me Mommy,” Sehun smirked down at him, dropping a slice of salami into Jongin’s mouth. Which prevented him from retorting. Which was good. Cause his brain was suddenly full of static.</p><p>“Next time?” he asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Jongin, this is the second week in a row I’ve come over and seen you naked. Saying there won’t be a next time would just be naïve.” Jongin nodded, as if this made sense. It did, but he’d hoped there would be more than just being naked together. But whatever. </p><p>A few hours later, they had demolished their second plate of snacks and Sehun had made him drink three glasses of water. His sheets were clean and his bed was made (presumably, Sehun still wouldn’t let him do anything, even though he knew he could by now). Jongin was actually pretty sure Sehun had done an extra load of laundry for him, but he hadn’t confirmed his suspicion yet. They had watched the new Aladdin together, and Jongin was delighted when Sehun had joined in singing with him. He had successfully negotiated his right to take a piss without Sehun’s help and was on his way back to the couch to start Hercules. He stopped by the kitchen to refill Sehun’s water and grab himself a drink. </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me? No, put that back right now.” Jongin startled as Sehun glared at the drink in his hand, “There is no way in hell you’re exercising later and why the fuck do you even <i> have </i> preworkout? That shit is like cocaine in a bottle.”</p><p>“I drink it when Soo and I go to the gym… I’m really not a morning person.”</p><p>Sehun groaned, “I’ll make you tea or go buy you a coke if you want caffeine that badly, but there’s no way in hell I’m leaving preworkout-Jongin for your roommate to deal with. That dude hates me enough as it is.”</p><p>“You say that like I’m a bouncy toddler,” Jongin huffed. Sehun just raised an eyebrow. A very we-both-know-that’s-exactly-what-you-are eyebrow. Jongin rolled his eyes again but went back to the kitchen to trade out his drink. He came back with banana milk and a straw. Thank the gods for H-Mart. Sehun just laughed and pulled Jongin back against his chest. </p><p>They snuggled and joked around for the first twenty minutes of the movie until Jongin started feeling kind of funny. He knew he should enjoy the time he had with Sehun, especially since there was apparently going to be a next time. But, well, he just didn’t think he could deal with the emotional whiplash of this Sehun and school Sehun. He shook himself mentally, this was more than he had ever hoped for. He should be happy with it. If he liked someone else as well, that might have been different. But like this, when the only one he wanted was Sehun, there really wasn’t a good enough reason to make things awkward. Or to end whatever this was. Towards the end of the movie, Jongin heard the front door unlock and open.</p><p>“Fuck, what time is it?” </p><p>Sehun tensed up behind him and half sighed, half whimpered, “A little after five, I think.”</p><p>If Jongin wasn’t bracing himself for the most embarrassing encounter of his life, he’d have laughed. Kyungsoo was scary looking, he knew. But for Sehun to be so afraid of him was hilarious. He really was a total softie. Well, he thought it was hilarious until he heard Kyungsoo hiss in a breath and start stomping towards the living room.</p><p>“There’s an extra pair of shoes here, Nini,” Kyungsoo growled, “They look an awful lot like the pair that was here last week.” He rounded the corner into the living room and flushed scarlet, his face clouding over. That was when Jongin realized their lack of shirts and that fact that he was draped over Sehun like a body pillow would be… telling. He braced himself for Kyungsoo to lose it. They’d had few real arguments in their friendship, but he knew how Kyungsoo would feel about this. He thought Jongin was too good for Sehun and he would feel hurt that Jongin had ignored him and slept with Sehun again. Kind of. He hadn’t even touched Sehun’s cock this time. </p><p>“Sehun, right?” Sehun swallowed audibly and curled his shoulders, halfway hiding behind Jongin. He nodded. Kyungsoo pressed his lips to a thin line, looking like Sehun was nothing more than cracker that didn’t accompany his cheese properly. Jongin was glad they were at least skipping past outright anger.</p><p>“Could you excuse us for a sec? Thanks,” Sehun squeaked, pushing Jongin off his lap and dragging him to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them. </p><p>“Okay, look. This is like. Super stupid timing, but I’m also pretty sure that your roommate is like, sharpening his fancy knives to carve my heart out anyway. So, um,” Sehun ran a hand through his hair, looking like a frightened rabbit. “You guys aren’t like, together right?”</p><p>Jongin barked out a shocked laugh, “Ew, no. That would be disgusting. He’s like a brother.”</p><p>Sehun nodded vigorously. He kind of looked like a bobble head. Glancing back up at Jongin, he swallowed again, grabbing the back of his neck, “Would you, uh. Crap, this is such bad timing. Just. Know that this is not because he’s back and wants me dead. I wanted to ask when the movie ended. I just…”</p><p>Jongin reached out, catching Sehun’s hands in his. He looked genuinely nervous, “Would you just spit it out?”</p><p>Sehun stopped fidgeting and blinked at him, surprised. “You know, that sounds a lot nicer now than it did earlier,” he smiled weakly at Jongin. “I’m trying to ask you out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because of the high traffic during this scary time, Archive no longer tallies the hits from readers who aren't logged in to an account. Pretty pretty please consider leaving comments and kudos to let me know you guys are still here!! I love each and every one of you!!! </p><p>Let me know what you think!!! I'm hoping to have Soo and Baek meet next time... thoughts? Sorry not sorry about where I ended it.</p><p>Hope this brought a smile to your face, and thanks for reading!!!!</p><p>Come yell at/with me on Twitter- @RoseCallisa and CC- CallisaRose</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>